Our Story
by MistyAnneLacey
Summary: For twelve years, Hiro hid a secret from his twin daughters, Sora and Kawori. When they discover about it, eh has alot to explain to them. Rated T because I am paranoic.


Chapter 1

**Finally! Do you know how is boring to translate things? **

**Just a little clarification: I am re-posting(Is this even a word?) this fic. There will be some changes in it, but nothing very big, you'll see.**

* * *

"I think dad is hiding something from us." - Said Sora to her younger twin sister, Kawori.

"What?" – Kawori answered sleepily. – "Sora, I am sleepy…" – She said putting a pillow on her face, in an attempt to muffle her sister's voice.

"Kawori, this is serious. He is hiding something from us."

"We can talk tomorrow…" – The younger Hamada murmured.

Sora looked at the clock that was on the bedroom wall and saw that it marked 00:05.

"It is midnight-five. It's already tomorrow."

Sora threw a pillow at her sister, who threw it back angrily.

"It has always to be _now_, with you, hasn't it? Okay…" – She sat on the bed, facing her sister. – "Say it. Fast."

"Okay, Today I heard dad talking to someone on the phone. It was a strange conversation…"

"What do you mean?"

"He was talking to someone about us."

"Us?"

"Yes."

_***A few hours earlier…***_

Sora had just come from school. Kawori had stayed at school to ficish a late schoolwork.

"_As always…" – _Thought Sora when her sister explained why they wouldn't be coming home together

When she arrived home, she realized her father was in the living room talking to someone on the phone. He waved as she passed him and Sora, not wanting to bother him, just smiled and went straight to the kitchen to have a glass of water. She was really thirst.

She took a glass, put some water on it and when she was about to drink, she heard her father say something that caught her attention.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to talk…" – Pause – "I know I had twelve years , but…"

At this, he got up and went to another room, probably to prevent Sora from hearing the rest of the conversation. Yet, she still managed to hear one last sentence.

"I am afraid of how they will react. It's not every day that you discover that you are another person's daughter…"

She didn't hear anything more. Not even if her father had been on the same room as her or even at her side. She almost dropped the glass she was holding.

"_Another person's daughter? What did he mean? I know what I heard, but how so? Another person's daughter?_ _He couldn't be talking about ... me and Kawori__, could he? Could he?"_

"Sora?"- Hiro called.

"I, hm, what is it?"

"Are you alright?" – He looked worried.

"I am well, father. Why wouldn't I?" – She gave a slight laugh trying to prove him that she was telling the truth.

"You are staring at the glass in a weird way. And where is your sister?"

"School. She had a work to finish."

"Okay… Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am… I have some homework to do. See you."

With that, she ran toward the bedroom she shared with her sister.

_***Back to the present…***_

"So you think he was talking about us? That we are someone else's daughters? But who?" – Kawori yawned at the end of her question, but now ahe was a lot more interested in what her sister has saying.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear anything anymore. He wouldn't hide something like this from us, would he? Not only him, Aunt Cass too. If we are adopted, she knows.""

Kawori was quiet for a moment, like she was reflecting on something. Then she counted her fingers, as if she was making some account. Sora waited for her to answer something.

"Why would he adopt us?" – The younger twin asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad is 27 years old. That means that when we were born, he was only 15. Why would a 15 year old adopt two babies?"

"I don't know…. I don't know. I probably just understood everything wrong. Yeas, it was it. Just a misunderstanding. "

"Or maybe not. We can ask him about this in the morning. But now, can I go back to sleep?" – Kawori rubbed her eyes, lying in bed.

"Of course… Good night."

Sora knew that would be hard for her to sleep that night. She look again to her sister, who seemed to be already sleeping. Then she closed her own eyes and tried to sleep, only to feel someone shaking her shoulder a few minutes later.

"Sora, can I sleep with you?"

This was Kawori's way of saying that something was wrong or that she was not feeling well. She would not cry or get sulking, much less talk about what was making her feel that way. The only thing she did, since she was little was asking to sleep with her sister, as if it would help to solve her problems somehow. Sora had already heard Kawori crying late at night, probably thinking that no one was listening. Sora wasn't much different. Neither girls were very good when it came to express feelings, but even then she would do the best she could to help her little sister. They were born only 15 minutes apart, yet Sora felt responsible for protecting Kawori.

"Sure, come here."

She went a little to the side, leaving a space for Kawori, who held her, while Sora stroked her sister's long black hair.

"I'm afraid, Sora. And if we are not sisters? What if only one of us is adopted?"

"Shhh, let's not talk about it anymore. It will not change anything between us, blood sisters or not."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."- Sora gave a light peck on her sister's forehead, who closed her eyes and within minutes had fallen asleep.

Sora spent a few minutes watching her sister. She would never admit it, but a small part of her didn't want them to be sisters. Not that she didn't like her sister. It was exactly the opposite reason.

"I love you…" – She whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So that was it. Did you like? Did you hate? Please let me know! See you next chapter.**


End file.
